Givers and Takers
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Birdie Breeze. In this one Jack and Mark both meet Dark and Anti. They hide this and go on with their lives. Until one day Dark and Anti kidnap the two, will Jack and Mark escape? Enjoy :)


**Mark is sitting at home with his Chica when he has a weird cessation come over him. Chica nudges him getting worried, he pets her.**

" **It's okay. I'm okay. I might just be tired." says Mark "I am going to take a nap. You be a good pup."**

 **Chica nods and cuddles up on the couch, Mark heads upstairs. He washes his face before his nap and jumps at his reflection. A man who looks like him but gray and with dark black hair with a suit is looking at him. Across the ocean, Jack has the same feeling so goes to wash is face and jumps when he sees him but not him at the same time. This Jack looks like he has blood on his neck, when Jack reaches his neck the reflection does the same but Jack doesn't see blood on his hand. This jack has a green glow to him as well and black earrings.**

" **Who are you?" asks Mark and Jack**

" **Me? Why you of course." says dark and Anti**

" **You look like me but you can't be me. Your glitching." says Jack and Mark**

 **Both anti and Dark frown at that and drop the act.**

" **You are a smart little idiot aren't you?!" asks Dark and Anti**

" **Hey!" says Mark and Jack**

" **We are you. My name is Dark/Anti" says Dark and Anti**

" **What do you want?!" asks Mark and Jack**

" **Just to stay. Nothing more. You won't even know I am here." says Dark and Anti**

 **The two don't know about that but they really don't want to argue. As long as Dark and Anti don't do anything they nod.**

" **Okay. I'm a bit tired...I am going to take a nap." says Mark and Jack**

" **Alright." says Dark and Anti**

 **Both Jack and Mark go off to their beds to rest.**

" **Rest little puppets. Soon you won't have to do a thing. We will do everything." says Dark and Anti "Your body will be mine."**

 **Dark's eye burns red and Anti's eye burns green. They take a deep breath and turn to go back into Mark and Jack's subconscious. They do make their presence known but doesn't move other than that. They sit there in their hosts minds for days, waiting for the two to drop their guards. Waiting for the day they can take over. Mark and Jack makes sure that no one knows about Anti and Dark. Dark and Anti sit up when they sense Jack and Mark's guard going down.**

" **Now!" says Anti and Dark**

 **They tug on Mark and Jack as soon as they are alone.**

" **Anti/Dark?!" says Jack an Mark**

" **Surprise. You lose." says Anti and Dark**

 **They take Jack and Mark's body.**

" **What the fuck?!" says Jack and Mark**

" **This is mine." says Anti and Dark**

" **That's my body not yours!" says Jack and Mark**

" **Well..shouldn't have let your guard down." says Anti and Dark**

 **They start to walk out the door when they freeze and growl.**

" **Stop fighting!" says Dark and Anti**

" **Never!" says Mark and Jack**

" **It's your fault you lost your body! So be a good little boy, and give up!" says Dark and Anti**

" **Never! There is people who need me! I will keep fighting! You don't deserve this body." says Jack and Mark**

" **You do?!" asks Anti and Dark**

" **What do you mean?" asks Jack and Mark**

" **I mean Jack/Mark why do you deserve this body?" asks Anti and Dark**

 **The boys thought and were quiet for a few minutes, Anti and Dark smirk thinking they won.**

" **Didn't think so." says Anti and Dark**

 **They leave the bodies numb long enough to tie them up.**

" **There little rat. Forever kidnapped. This is my body now." says Dark and Anti**

 **They ignore Jack and Mark as they take over the bodies. They enjoy their lives as real beings for a few days. They get comfy for a whole month in their new bodies and new life. Jack and Mark get stronger and finally get an answer. They wait until Anti and Dark are along and grab Anti and Dark surprising them.**

" **I have an answer." says Jack and Mark**

" **Your lovely fans isn't an answer." says Anti and Dark**

" **Not them. They are the reason why I fight. But not why I deserve this body." says Jack and Mark**

 **Anti and Dark glare at them and crack their necks.**

" **Enlighten me then." says Anti and Dark**

" **You kidnapped me for my body. But I escaped." says Jack and Mark**

" **I see that dunce." says Anti/Dark**

" **But that doesn't answer your question. I deserve this body because it's mine! I was born into it and you weren't! *they use the ropes and ties Anti/Dark. Dark/Anti fight but Jack and Mark use their energy to contain them* You never deserved this body! It was never users to take. Takers don't deserve this body. This body is used for givers. You aren't that. Good bye Anti/Dark." says Jack and Mark**

" **No no! Stop! You will kick us out!" says Dark and Anti**

" **That's the idea. Now who's the dunce?" says Mark and Jack**

 **They use their energy and kick out Dark and Anti and take control of their bodies again.**

" **Never again." says Jack and Mark**

 **They grip a fist and look at the mirror where Dark and Anti are trapped hitting the mirrors.**

" **Stay there takers." says Mark and Jack**

 **The End**


End file.
